


If You're Ready, Then I'm Ready

by TheGrandKingsB1tch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cancer, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrandKingsB1tch/pseuds/TheGrandKingsB1tch
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime saw him walk into the café everyday, order a honey oat milk latte with milk bread, and hated the fact that he knew nothing about him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 31





	If You're Ready, Then I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I tried my best on this and I kept scrapping and rewriting it, but I finally have one I at least like. I've put very obvious lines in front of the smut, Bokuto's lines, so it could be skipped if that isn't your forte. I hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> I also feel the need to clarify that I didn't read Oikawa's last wish/es until after writing this story and I in no way meant to copy it since I know they do have some similarities

The boy was a complete mystery to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi quickly learned he hated mysteries. He came in everyday with his stupid chestnut hair and his stupid sweaters with the stupid skinny jeans he always wore. Iwaizumi hated him. He hated the way he would always order a honey oat milk latte with a slice of milk bread and then would go to the couch in the corner and pull out his laptop. His laptop had stickers all over the back of it, most them being cheesy quotes, but a few of them were things like volleyballs or a picture of the guy with a younger kid. 

Iwaizumi hated how he didn’t know anything about him.

Two of his coworkers, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had greeted the man like old friends whenever he had come into the café. When Iwaizumi had asked about him, they just smirked at each other and told him to talk to him 

It had been a month since the man had come into the café and Iwaizumi had yet to build up the courage to actually talk to him. He had made his drink for him a couple times, his heart doing a flip whenever the man had given him a smile and retreated to his couch. He had cursed himself for stuttering the first time he had taken the man’s order, but the stutter caused the man to giggle so he thought it worked out alright.

There was no reason for a man to be that attractive.

Iwiazumi had long accepted his sexuality involved liking both males and females so it didn’t come as a shock that he would like a man, but he had never felt so head over heels for someone he had never actually met.

Some days, the man would come in wearing glasses and Iwaizumi thought he forgot how to breathe on those days. It wasn’t often, but Iwaizumi thanked whatever god was out there for giving the man shitty eyesight. Usually, glasses weren’t something he liked on people, but somehow, they made the man even hotter whenever he wore them.

Iwaizumi was in deep and he hadn’t even had a conversation with the man.

“Can you please fucking talk to him,” Matsukawa groaned one day, receiving an elbow in his side from Hanamaki, “I’m sick of seeing watch him.”

“I don’t fucking watch him you idiot,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he cleaned off the latte machine.

Iwaizumi went home that night and instead of doing his calculus homework, he stood in front of his mirror and practiced actually starting a conversation with the man. Everything he thought of saying sounded incredibly dumb and he considered asking his roommate for help, but judging by the sounds coming from his room, he definitely did not want to go in there. Iwaizumi groaned at how Suga hadn’t even let him know he would be getting fucked tonight and he put in his headphones to try and cancel out the sound. Daichi was a nice guy and all, but Iwaizumi and Suga had made a pact to tell each other whenever they would bring someone over.

Iwaizumi laid down on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head, his headphones already turned up to the highest volume. 

Why the hell did Suga have to be so loud?

He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night because all he could think of was Suga getting railed in the room next to him and he did not need the mental scarring of picturing that. He had chosen to instead study for his sports medicine test and immediately regretted it the next day when he had dark bags underneath his eyes. He sighed and pulled himself to his sports medicine class and passed the test with flying colors and then had to sprint across campus to get to his calculus class after accidently falling asleep. Fuck everyone in that class for not waking him up. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had asked him if he was alright whenever he had walked into the café that afternoon and he simply flipped them off before clocking in for his shift. He noticed the worried look Hanamaki and Matsukawa had given each other and chose to ignore it as he walked up to the open register. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Iwiazumi looked up to see the man standing there and his mind went blank.

“I’m fine,” he said, yawning, “just tired.”

“Do you want to come sit down with me?” the man looked genuinely concerned, “you look like you’re going to fall over.”

“I’ll have to ask my boss first,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

The man smiled, “ok, but seriously come sit down.”

Iwaizumi nodded and went to the back to try and find his manager. He told Shimada about how a customer had asked him to sit with him and Shimada happily agreed. He had said that it would boost customer relations and just told him that if the café were to get busy he should get back up and start working. Iwiazumi thanked him before walking out and heading to the couch where the man had always sat.

“Hey!” the man lit up as Iwaizumi sat on the couch next to him.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said as he sunk into the couch.

“Sorry if it was weird for me to ask you to sit with me, you’ve been here most of the times I’ve come in and I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m Tooru by the way.”

“Tooru? Is that your first name?”

He nodded, “I don’t use my last name much in public.”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” Iwaizumi introduced himself, “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you too, but I didn’t know how you would react since you’re a customer.”

Tooru laughed. Iwaizumi fucking adored that laugh.

“I mean I’m friends with two of the baristas anyways. Mattsun, Makki, and I all played volleyball together in high school.”

So that’s how he knew the two of them.

“Oh, I played volleyball too,” Iwaizumi said, “I haven’t played since high school though.”

“What position?” Tooru asked, “Iwa-chan that’s so cool you played volleyball.”

“I was the ace, and don’t fucking call me that dumbass.”

“Sorry Iwa-chan,” he grinned.

They talked for a while longer and Iwaizumi got to know Tooru a lot more than he thought he would ever know him. They were both the same age, twenty-two, and had both grew up in the same town and had definitely played against each other in volleyball. Tooru didn’t attend college like Iwaizumi had, instead he had gotten a job right out of college. He had refused to tell him what job it was, and Iwaizumi assumed he must just be ashamed of it. His favorite food was milk bread and he had only started coming to the café because Mattsun and Makki had told him the milk bread was good. His favorite color was teal and he his favorite animal was a dog. Iwaizumi had asked what he did on his laptop whenever he came in here, but that was another thing Tooru refused to say.

Eventually Iwiazumi had to get up to help the other baristas and Tooru smiled saying he should probably get going as well. Tooru thanked him for the company before both boys parted ways. 

That night Iwaizumi had scolded Suga for not telling him that he would be getting fucked and Suga apologized quickly with a laugh. Suga made them some pasts for dinner, and they sat together on the couch watching the Hunger Games. Iwiazumi had told Suga about Tooru during the movie and Suga listened intently, smiling when Iwaizumi was describing him.

“So, are you going to tell him you like him?”

“No, he’ll probably think I’m a fucking weirdo if I do. I’ve had one conversation with the man.”

“It’s because you are a weirdo.”

Iwaizumi responded by hitting the man in the back of the head, Suga just laughing as he tried to block himself with a pillow. 

-

For the next three weeks Iwaizumi sat with Tooru whenever his shift happened to be the same time Tooru would come in. He had made sure his presence wasn’t annoying the boy, but Tooru was quick to tell him he was glad to have the company. He had even given Iwaizumi his phone number so that he could talk to him outside of the café. They had texted whenever Iwaizumi wasn’t in class and Iwaizumi found himself looking forward to the next time he would talk to Tooru. Never before had he found it so easy to socialize with people he didn’t know, but he found himself completely entranced by Tooru’s conversations.

One day when he was sitting in the café with Tooru, the taller male had asked if Iwaizumi would play volleyball with him some day. Iwiauzmi was slow to accept, saying he was completely rusty, but Tooru had said he didn’t care. He had suggested inviting Mattsun and Makki and then the problem was finding a day and time that worked for all of them. 

So that was how Iwaizumi found himself outside of a gym, wearing only shorts and t-shirt despite the chilly October wind. He had a hoodie in his backpack, but for some reason he was too stubborn to put it on since Suga had told him to wear one. His volleyball shoes were also in the bag and he wasn’t even sure if they would fit since he hadn’t worn them since third year of high school. A volleyball sat on the top of his shoes in the bag and a water bottle was fit snuggly into the side pocket. He stood there outside for a second before he saw Mattsun and Makki and quickly jogged over to them. They walked into the gym together where Tooru was already sitting down and putting on his volleyball shoes. He smiled and waved at them, gesturing for the three to sit with him.

“Iwa-chan! You made it!” Tooru only acknowledged him.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes at the chestnut-haired man and started putting his shoes, Hanamaki following closely behind.

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, “I haven’t done this in years.”

“Neither have we,” Hanamaki said, “but you don’t see us complaining now, do you?”

“Shut up you dumbass.”

“I swear he doesn’t even know our names Makki,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes, nudging Hanamaki and grinning.

“I know your fucking names.”

Tooru just giggled as he watched the exchange and stood up, bouncing his volleyball twice on the court. The three other boys stood up with him and they started playing around, two on twos. They switched teams every so often, but Iwaizumi lied being on Tooru’s team best, especially since Tooru was the only setter. His sets seemed to just find Iwaizumi’s hand, he was really good, and Iwaizumi was having trouble keeping up with him. By the time they decided to finish playing, Iwaizumi was gasping for air, his arms on his knees as he hunched over.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru smiled, “hands over your head, you’ll puke that way, and it would be totally disgusting.”

Iwaizumi felt better knowing that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in a similar state to him, but Tooru looked like he could still run a marathon. He had only broken a slight sweat and his hair was still as perfect as always.

“Are you-not-tired?” Iwaizumi asked, panting between words.

“I still practice from time to time,” Tooru shrugged, “now if you hurry up and catch your breath, we can all go get dinner together.”

“We have to head out,” Hanamaki said, “but you two have fun.”

Tooru nodded and gave the two of them a hug before they headed out of the gym, leaving Iwaizumi alone with Tooru. The boys sat on the bench and pulled on their regular shoes, Iwaizumi making sure to put his sweatshirt so he wouldn’t get caught in the cold again.

“So where are we going Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi looked over at the other male, “oh, uh, I’m not sure. I took the bus here so I probably can’t go anywhere anyways.”

“Well, that doesn’t make sense,” Tooru laughed, “I drove so looks like you’ll just have to ride with me.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and followed the other boy out of the gym to the parking lot. He looked around to try and figure out what kind of car Tooru would drive when the man stopped at the Porsche parked in the parking lot. It was a sleek black car with a convertible top and definitely was not an affordable car whatsoever. It made Iwaizumi feel poor with his old Honda Civic sitting back at the apartment. How much money did Oikawa have that he could afford this car? Or was he one of the people who spent a lot of money on cars and then had no money left for anything else?

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, the doors already open and Iwaizumi just staring at the car.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. The leather seat was incredibly comfy, and he smirked at the crocheted alien he had hanging from the rear view mirror. His car smelled nice, he had the air fresheners that plugged up to the vents and made his car smell like a spiced latte. 

“So, I know this little restaurant close by if that’s alright?” Tooru asked.

“Sounds good,” Iwaizumi said.

Tooru nodded and turned the radio on, his eyes widening when a song came through and he laughed realizing his phone was plugged up. The song wasn’t a very happy song from what Iwaizumi could hear and it puzzled him since Tooru seemed like a usually happy person. He didn’t even think sad was in his vocabulary. Tooru then changed it to the radio and a familiar song played through the radio.

“Sorry about that,” Tooru rubbed the back of his neck, “my nephew is going through his emo phase right now.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and Tooru pulled out of the parking space and headed down the road. The restaurant really wasn’t far, Iwaizumi found himself wishing it was further and found himself enjoying being in Tooru’s car. He noticed the way his thumbs tapped against the steering wheel with the song, how he had to shift his left leg position since he was weirdly tall, or how he was actually really good at singing. Tooru pulled into a spot at the little diner and Iwaizumi and him both got out of the car. Iwaizumi let Tooru lead him inside since he knew the place and Tooru immediately went over to a booth and sat down. The people in the diner seemed to know him and everyone greeted him as they passed.

An older lady came over and started talking to him and he conversed with her for a minute before ordering his food, breakfast for dinner. Iwaizumi decided he would just get the same since he didn’t know the menu and he thanked the woman as she walked away.

“Are you a fan of American food?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Not particularly, but I do like the people who work here,” Tooru smiled, taking a sip of the cappuccino he had ordered, plenty of whipped cream on the top.

“Man, I wish I could go to America,” Iwaizumi frowned, “I almost went for college, but then I felt weird leaving Japan and didn’t.”

Tooru smiled at that, “aw Iwa-chan, that’s so sweet. America was cool when I went. Hollywood and New York City are cool, but their cities are also incredibly dirty. Hawaii was nice.”

“How many places have you been?” Iwaizumi asked curiously. This man really was rich if he was travelling the world.

“My work sends me all over the place, so I’ve been to a lot of places,” Tooru said, “or it used to, I’m stuck at home nowadays. My absolutely favorite place was Argentina. I’m not even sure why, but I really did love the Spanish culture they had, it’s not like a lot of things we have in Japan.”

“Wait your telling me your dumbass has all these cool stories and you’ve never bothered to tell me one of them?”

Tooru just laughed as he watched the food being placed on the table.

They said their quick thank you for the food before practically devouring their plates, volleyball had taken a lot out of Iwaizumi. Their food was gone in minutes and Iwaizumi was grateful Tooru had picked the diner because it was exactly what he needed after playing. His phone vibrated in his pocket and pulled it out to see Suga calling him, wincing at the seven missed texts he had sent him. Suga was a worrier and Iwaizumi should’ve expected he would get worried he wasn’t home yet.

“Sorry, it’s my roommate,” Iwaizumi said, “he’s practically my mom.”

He typed a quick response to Suga, basically telling him to stop fucking worrying about him before pocketing his phone again and turning back to Tooru.

“I didn’t know you had a roommate,” Tooru said.

“Yeah, that first day I was super tired and talked to you for the first time, I had stayed dup the entire night because his boyfriend was fucking him in the room next door,” Iwaizumi shuddered, “dumbass didn’t let me know beforehand so I could go somewhere else.”

“Aw Iwa-chan,” Tooru giggled, “I’m sorry.”

“Shut it.”

Tooru paid for dinner, despite Iwaizumi saying he could easily pay for his own portion. Tooru drove him back to his apartment and Iwaizumi offered for him to come inside, but Tooru said he had to get back home as well. 

“I’ll see you later you dumbass.”

“Bye Iwa-chan.”

-

Iwaizumi and Tooru grew a lot closer in the next couple of months, they were practically always talking whether it was in person or over text. Iwaizumi knew he definitely had a crush on Oikawa, but he didn’t know him well enough to actually say anything to him. 

Class was completely boring; he knew practically everything they were learning in English since he had spent so much time studying the textbook. Iwaizumi definitely was not the smartest, but he did like to be ahead in the class and worked hard to be one of the top university students. The person in front of him was playing Minecraft on his laptop and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the thought of wasting so much money just to play Minecraft. Iwaizumi wrote down what his professor had just said when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and looked at it quickly, seeing Tooru had texted him.

‘I’m picking you up at seven for a date.’

A date?

Tooru actually wanted to go out with him?

‘Uh, I guess I can be ready you dumbass.’

Iwaizumi didn’t want to let Tooru know just how excited he was even though he was completely freaking out. Nothing his professor was saying was as important as the text he had just received. As soon as the professor said they were dismissed he was packing his back up and practically sprinting out of the room. It took all of his willpower not to completely sprint to his apartment as he tried to maintain his cool walk through campus. He was glad his apartment was practically on campus and he did actually sprint up the stairs to his unit.

“Suga!” he yelled excitedly, “you dumbass get out here!”

Suga walked out of his bedroom, still in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes. His boyfriend Daichi followed him out and wrapped a blanket around Suga’s shoulders and held him tight. 

“What is it? I was sleeping.”

“It’s two o’clock,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “but I have a date tonight and I need your help.”

Suga’s eyes went wide and he grinned, throwing the blanket off his shoulders and pulling Iwaizumi in for a hug. Iwaizumi wasn’t a very touchy-feely person and just stood stiffly while Suga hugged him. 

“Hey babe, I’m going to be busy this afternoon,” Suga turned around to look at Daichi, who just laughed.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Daichi smiled and retreated back to Suga’s bedroom to get his stuff together.

Suga pulled Iwaizumi into Iwaizumi’s room and immediately started rummaging through his closet. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat on the side of his bed, just waiting for Suga to make up his mind about an outfit. 

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell me you had a date before now?”

“Because he literally just fucking texted me,” Iwaizumi groaned, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Don’t wear your stupid cat boxers,” Suga said, “you might finally be getting laid.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi growled, making sure he didn’t grab the cat boxers he had gotten for Christmas last year.

Iwaizumi took a long ass shower, mostly because he was worried about smelling bad and Tooru hating him, but also because he didn’t want to get out and see what Suga had chosen for him. He trusted Suga, but the man had been in a relationship since high school and hadn’t had a first date in forever. Him and Daichi were practically engaged, but Daichi had said he didn’t want to get married until they both had their careers together. Daichi had talked to Iwaizumi plenty of times about proposing, but every time he did, he couldn’t find an idea he liked. Iwaizumi wanted that, even though at times he found their relationship absolutely disgusting.

When Iwaizumi made his way back to his bedroom, he made Suga turn around so he could change into the outfit he had picked and smirked at himself in the mirror. He had on a black hoodie with a green jacket over top, thankfully Suga had also thought about the fact that it was late December, dark blue skinny jeans with rips, and a pair of white tennis shoes. He rolled the bottom of his jeans and smacked Suga over the head when the other made a bisexual joke. 

“So, what are you two even going to be doing?” Suga asked him, they had moved to the couch and were watching Suga’s new favorite tv show. Iwaizumi was laying his head in Suga’s lap and Suga was combing his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

“He just said be ready at seven and I haven’t heard from him since,” Iwaizumi said, “what if he’s not even coming?”

“If what you’ve told me is true, he doesn’t seem like the type to stand you up.”

“Better fucking not,” Iwaizumi said, causing Suga to let out a laugh.

A couple hours later, Iwaizumi was as nervous as could be. He was used to not showing it on the outside, but Suga knew all of his nervous habits after living with him for four years. The way Iwaizumi bot the inside of his cheek or how he kept cracking his knuckles. It was all subtle, but Suga had a keen eye for it. Iwaizumi hadn’t been on a date in at least a year and he was getting even more nervous about messing it up as time went by.

Seven o’clock rolled around and not even a minute later there was a knock at the door. Iwaizumi looked over at Suga who just gave him a small smile and gestured to the door. Iwaizumi stood up and smoothed down his jacket before opening the door, seeing a smiling Tooru on the other side. He was wearing an olive-green crewneck with a white collar peeking out from under it, a pair of khakis, and a pair of white sneakers. He grinned when he saw Iwaizumi and the tsundere blushed at the other man’s gaze.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi said and stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him before Suga could say something embarrassing. 

“You ready?” Tooru asked him, reaching down and lacing his hands with Iwaizumi’s.

“For what exactly?” Iwaizumi was trying not to think about how Tooru was holding his hand.

“You’ll see,” Tooru simply smiled as he led him to the Porsche parked outside, right next to Iwaizumi’s shitty Honda. 

Tooru drove for a while. Iwaizumi had noted he changed his air fresheners, so his car now smelled like cranberries. The drive lasted for about fifteen minutes before Tooru was pulling into a park. Iwaizumi quirked a brow at him and Tooru just winked at him before getting out of the car. It was already dark out and now Iwaizumi was terrified he was about to be murdered.

“Do you trust me?” Tooru asked, holding a handout to Iwaizumi.

“Whatever dumbass,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I could overpower you anyways.”

“That’s for later,” Tooru giggled as he pulled Iwaizumi through the park.

He led Iwaizumi to a certain spot before telling him to stay still for a second. Tooru left Iwaizumi and suddenly lights were all above them, strings attached to four poles that were placed in the ground. Under the lights was a blanket laid out, a picnic basket placed on top of it. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped as he looked at the scene and he heard Tooru giggle from beside him.

“C’mon Iwa-chan,” Tooru pulled him over to the blanket and sat down on one side of it. Iwaizumi followed suit and sat on the other side of the blanket.

Tooru opened the picnic basket and Iwaizumi watched as he just pulled out a single cake and two forks.

“Just cake?” Iwaizumi asked, “you’re such a dumbass.”

The other male just laughed and took a bite of the cake.

They sat on the blanket, just chatting and eating cake until the cake was gone. Tooru had also pulled out a bottle of wine at some point and Iwaizumi was beginning to feel a little tipsy from it, but he was still pretty sober. He was having a great time just talking to Tooru, he didn’t know the last time he could speak to someone so easily. Not only was he loving talking to Tooru, but the fact that Tooru set the whole thing up amazed him. Nobody had ever done something like that for him before.

The stars were shining above them and Iwaizumi smiled as he gazed up at them, laying on his back with his hands behind his bed. He looked up at Tooru and smirked before pulling him down to cuddle into his chest. Tooru let out a short laugh as he laid there with Iwaizumi, settling into a more comfortable position before looking up at the stars with Iwaizumi.

They talked about constellations for a while, Tooru would raise his hand and point out the different stars that connected into shapes. Tooru laid across Iwaizumi’s chest until Iwaizumi shifted so they were sitting up, looking at each other. Iwaizumi worked to steel his nerves for a second before suddenly Tooru’s lips were on his, the older being the first to make a move.

Tooru’s lips were like heaven on Earth.

They were soft as hell, making Iwaizumi suddenly self-conscious that he hadn’t put on Chapstick. Their lips moved In sync, almost like they were made for each other. Iwaizumi really didn’t think it could get any better until Tooru threaded a hand through his hair and he pulled Iwaizumi, so he was laying on top of him. Iwaizumi was holding himself up with his hands next to Tooru’s head and Tooru had both of his hands cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks to hold his face steady. Tooru’s tongue licked Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and he instantly let him win, Iwaizumi easily winning the fight for dominance and letting his tongue explore Tooru’s mouth. A moan came from Iwaizumi’s mouth and he pulled away breathless to look at the boy under him, both of their faces completely flushed and Tooru smiled at him. 

“You idiot, I wanted to make the first move.”

“You looked like you were going to chicken out,” Tooru just grinned, “plus I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you in that café.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Iwaizumi smirked, moving so he wasn’t on top of Tooru anymore. Tooru sat up with him and pulled him in for a quick kiss before standing all the way up. 

‘Where are you going?” Iwaizumi asked, puzzled as he started to clean up the cake and the wine. 

“I think I should get you back to your apartment before I have you bend me over right here,” Tooru said without shame, “not that I totally don’t want you to fuck me, but we can save that for the second date.”

Iwaizumi looked at him wide eyed before standing up and helping him clean up the picnic he had laid out. Oikawa went to go turn off the lights and then led Iwaizumi back to his car. He drove Iwaizumi back to his apartment and stopped the other before he could get out of the car. 

“I wanted to let you know you won’t see me for the next two weeks,” Tooru said, “I’ll still text you and everything, but I just won’t be around.”

“Are you travelling again or something?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I wish,” Tooru let out a light laugh, “I just have some personal stuff I have to deal with, but I promise we’ll go on that second date when I get back.”

“I’m planning that one,” Iwaizumi said, “I’m not letting you do all the work stupid.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

Tooru brought him in for a short kiss before Iwaizumi climbed out of the car and watched him drive away before heading up the stairs to his apartment. Suga immediately bombarded him with questions and Iwaizumi told him most of the things, but he wasn’t one to kiss and tell. Eventually Suga had let him go and he flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

Two weeks.

-

In those two weeks, Iwaizumi worked at the café a lot, something he had been slacking in the past month, and studied for his classes a lot. He wished he could have spent New Year’s with Tooru, but instead he was pulled to a party by Suga. He had mostly kept to himself during the party, especially when Suga had gotten so drunk that all he wanted to do was suck Suga’s face off. Iwaizumi was quick to get out of that situation and found himself back at his apartment, sending a Tooru a happy New year text as soon as it hit midnight. He scolded himself for becoming so dependent on the other male, but he was completely infatuated with him at this point. Tooru was quick to send him a text back, saying he was also sending a virtual kiss. Iwaizumi would never admit he had giggled at that and had fallen asleep dreaming about kissing the man.

January also meant his last year of school was soon coming to an end. March was the end of the term and Iwaizumi was terrified for his finals to come around. He had never done bad on tests, usually studying way too hard for them, but there was always a fear of failing that scared him. 

The café was a good distraction from studying. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were as obnoxious as always and despite how much Iwaizumi said he hated them; he enjoyed their company at work. Shimada had told Iwaizumi to just let him know whenever he needed breaks from the café since he knew how serious Iwaizumi took studying. Iwaizumi had just thanked him and got back to his shift, making way too many caramel lattes for the girls that came in. He ignored them as they flirted with them and focused on just doing his job.

It was slightly over two weeks before Tooru had texted him that he was back in town. Iwaizumi had immediately asked when he was free again before he apologized for sounding separate and halfheartedly insulted Tooru. Tooru had responded he would be free the next day and the next minute he was texting Hanamaki to cover his shift. Hanamaki had agreed, making sure to tell him to use protection. Iwaizumi swore he’d slap the man the next time he saw him before texting Tooru again to give him a location he could pick him up from. Tooru had sent him and address and he told him to be ready by five tomorrow. 

Calculus class was the longest thing the next day and Iwaizumi kept glancing at the clock every five minutes, ready to punch it when the time wasn’t what he wanted to see. When class ended, he didn’t even stop himself from sprinting back to his apartment, startling Suga who was on the couch watching a rom-com. Iwaizumi didn’t even spare him a glance as he made his way to the bathroom and immediately took a shower, making sure he smelled good before stepping out. He made his way back to his bedroom and pulled on a par of black skinny jeans, with a plain grey shirt and a blue jean jacket. He made sure to put on his chain before pulling his black Vans onto his feet.

When four-thirty hit, Iwaizumi was rushing out of the apartment and climbing into his shitty Honda, making sure it was clean before pulling out of his parking spot. He followed his GPS, pulling into a rather rich neighborhood, and his mouth dropped open when he stopped in front of the address he was given. It was a very sleek house, completely modern, that was expensive as hell. Tooru came walking down his driveway, smiling when he saw Iwaizumi’s car. He was wearing a yellow button down, slightly oversized so it was baggy, tucked into a pair of blue jeans that were rolled at the ankles, and his white tennis shoes. Tooru climbed into Iwaizumi’s passenger seat and immediately pulled the other boy in for a kiss.

“Hello works you dumbass,” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Aw Iwa-chan,” Tooru smiled, “you missed me, didn’t you?”

“In your dreams,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Tooru’s house. 

It only took ten minutes for Iwaizumi to get to his destination and Tooru raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi when he saw the place. An outdoor ice-skating rink.

“I didn’t take you as the type to set up a sappy date Iwa-chan,” Tooru mused as he stood up out of the car.

“It’s not sappy,” Iwaizumi said as he led Tooru into the main building, paying for both their tickets and skates. He made sure to rent a locker so they could keep their shoes their instead of leaving them out so people could take them.

Tooru and Iwaizumi made their way out to the rink and Iwaizumi hesitated before stepping on the ice. He remembered how Suga and Daichi had mused over ice-skating and now he was regretting trying to do anything the couple did.

“Iwa-chan, did you really take me to a skating rink without knowing how to skate?”

Iwaizumi glared at him as he stepped onto the ice, having to grab the wall to keep himself up. He watched as Tooru stepped onto the ice and looked like a pro, not even losing his balance at the difference in textures. Tooru grinned and took Iwaizumi’s hand into his.

“My roommate always says how much he loved ice-skating with his boyfriend, I should never listen to that fucking idiot.”

Tooru laughed, “here, let me teach you how to skate.”

He grabbed Iwaizumi’s other hand, the other having a look of panic flash across his face since he was no longer hanging onto the wall. Tooru told him how to glide his feet across the ice, pushing outwards, and skated backwards around the ring so he was leading Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had no idea how he knew how to skate so well and honestly, he thought it was kind of hot.

“We should go on a double date with your roommate,” Tooru said, “I’d love to meet him.”

“That’s one thing we will not be doing. You’re both assholes and I do not want you in the same room.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Iwaizumi was already setting up a double date in his head.

He was down bad.

Tooru led him around the rink, Iwaizumi nearly pulling them down multiple times, but Tooru managed to keep them upright. When they finally finished a lap Tooru cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Iwaizumi blushing and calling him an absolute idiot. They went around the rink again, Iwaizumi feeling like he had finally gotten the hang of it by the time. Iwaizumi let go of Tooru and started skating by himself, looking like a baby deer with his legs spread wide, knees bent, and arms out to steady himself. Tooru just laughed as he watched Iwaizumi try to skate, skating over to him quickly when he watched Iwaizumi completely wipe out on his ass.

“My ass is supposed to be the one sore tonight, not yours,” Tooru helped him up.

They skated for a bout another half hour before deciding it was getting too cold to say out on the ice. Iwaizumi brought both of their skates back to the counter as Tooru grabbed their shoes, his legs shaking as they adjusted to not having skates under him. The both got back into the shitty Honda and drove off down the road, stopping at a store to buy hot chocolate.

“Mine or yours?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I don’t think my roommates home so mine, or we can pay your roommate back for the time he kept you up all night,” Tooru smiled.

“That’s what we won’t be doing,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “now tell me how to get back to yours.”

He drove quickly to Tooru’s house and parked his car in the driveway, Tooru grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and quickly pulling him inside. Iwaizumi and Tooru both kicked off their shoes and took their socks off, knowing it would save themselves the hassle later. They didn’t even make it past the door before Tooru had his mouth on his, Iwaizumi backing him up, so he was pressed against the door. Tooru’s hand found their way to Iwaizumi’s hair while Iwaizumi’s found Tooru’s ass, trying to tell him to jump. Tooru grinned against the kiss as he did, hooking his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. 

HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!

“Down the hallway, second on the left,” Tooru instructed.

Iwaizumi reconnected their lips as he made his way to the bedroom, opening the door, and laying Tooru down on the bed. He climbed over him, pulling off his shirt as he did. He watched Tooru’s eyes light up as the taller male quickly followed suit. 

Iwaizumi smirked as he made his way down his jaw, stopping to make a few hickeys before continuing down. He pulled one of Tooru’s nipples into his mouth earning a strangled moan from the man and tweaked the other with his hand. Eventually he switched so his mouth was on the other nipple, absolutely loving the sounds coming out from the others mouth. Iwaizumi continued making his way down, kissing his stomach as he went, every so often tracing his abs with his tongue. When Iwaizumi got to Tooru’s jeans, he looked up at the taller and made sure he had a nod before slowly unzipping them.

“Don’t be such a fucking tease,” Tooru groaned, watching as Iwaizumi slowly pulled off his jeans. Iwaizumi grinned as he pulled off his jeans, leaving him in only black boxers before moving up and capturing his lips with his own. He grinded down onto Tooru, a strangled moan leaving both of their mouths. 

Suddenly, Tooru moved so he was suddenly on top of Iwaizumi. He grinned at the other male and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, taking his boxers out with them. Iwaizumi swore he saw Tooru drool when he saw his dick and his eyes widened when Tooru moved to kiss the tip of it. He moaned lowly as Tooru put the tip of it in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit at the top. Tooru looked up at him and winked before taking all of Iwaizumi into mouth.

“Tooru, fuck,” Iwaizumi moaned, his hand immediately going to Tooru’s hair. 

The sight of Iwaizumi’s dick all the way down Tooru’s throat should have been illegal with how fucking hot it was, then he looked up at Iwaizumi through his long eyelashes and he almost lost it right there. Tooru started to bob his head, never letting his eyes leave Iwaizumi’s. He pulled off of Iwaizumi and smirked, Iwaizumi grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back up to kiss him.

“I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“Like I fucking care,” Iwaizumi growled.

Tooru moaned at that and Iwaizumi grinned before roughly pushing his tongue back into Tooru’s mouth. He flipped them so he was back on top and pulled Tooru’s boxers down, using his precum to act as lube and slowly jerking him off. Tooru threw his head back and moaned before Iwaizumi grabbed his neck again and brought him into another kiss.

“So how do you like it baby?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Just whatever ends up with your dick in my ass,” Tooru said, pulling away for a second to grab a bottle of lube from inside his bedside table.

Iwaizumi poured a generous amount on his finger before circling Tooru’s hole with his middle finger.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to do it myself,” Tooru whined when Iwaizumi’s fingers stayed outside of him.

“Be patient baby,” Iwaizumi grinned, slowly inserting his middle finger.

Tooru whined at the feeling and Iwaizumi grinned as he fucked him on just his middle finger, slowly adding in another finger and curling them. 

“Look at you, taking my fingers like a fucking slut,” Iwaizumi growled.

Tooru moaned at the sudden degradation, Iwaizumi grinned at he watched how Tooru was already gripping the sheets with only his fingers inside him.

“You sure you can take my cock baby? You already look wrecked on just my fingers,” Iwaizumi thrusted his fingers up, earning a low moan from Tooru.

“Just fuck me already,” Tooru moaned, wining when Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out. 

Iwaizumi poured a generous amount of lube onto his dick, not wanting to hurt Tooru in any way, before placing the tip at Tooru’s entrance. He smirked at Tooru as he left his tip there, not pushing past the ring of muscle.

“You know, I really don’t think you want me to fuck you that badly.”

“Please, fuck me already. I want to feel you, feel you inside me. Please baby, Hajime.”

With the mention of his first name, Iwaizumi pushed completely inside of Tooru, earning a shuddered moan from the man. He waited for Tooru to nod before slipping almost completely out and then ramming back in. 

“Fuck you’re so tight baby,” Iwaizumi growled, his hand finding it’s way around Tooru’s neck again.

“Feel so g-good Hajime,” Tooru moaned out.

Iwaizumi fucked him hard, completely ramming into him and smirked when he heard Tooru let out a loud moan.

“Found it,” he whispered into his ear before capturing Tooru’s lips with his. Iwaizumi continued to constantly stimulate that spot, Tooru almost crying at how good it felt to get fucked by Iwaizumi.

“Hajime, I’m close,” Tooru moaned out.

“Fuck me too baby,” Iwaizumi said, going to pull out before Tooru wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist to keep him in place.

“You little slut,” Iwaizumi growled, moving Tooru’s legs from around his waist and throwing them over his shoulders and folding him in half. He fucked him relentlessly, going deeper than he had before with this new position.

“I barely touched you baby, are you really going to cum on only my cock?” Iwaizumi asked.

Tooru couldn’t even respond, he just kept moaning Iwaizumi’s first name as his prostate was abused. 

Iwaizumi felt the heat build in the bottom of his stomach and groaned.

“Cum with me baby,” Iwaizumi groaned.

Tooru nodded and Iwaizumi fucked him through his orgasm. Tooru came only a second after Iwaizumi had, coating both of their chests in white. When Iwaizumi’s cock was spent, he pulled out of Tooru and frowned when Tooru whined at the loss of contact.

Iwaizumi collapsed on top of Tooru, pulling the other one in for a hug despite how gross they both felt. Tooru just snuggled into him.

“You did so good baby,” Iwaizumi praised as he peppered little kisses across his face.

“Mhm,” Tooru responded, head nuzzled into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

I DODGED IT, GRACEFULLY!!!!!!!

Iwaizumi stood up, earning a whine from Tooru and he smiled softly at the taller man. “I’m going to run you a bath baby, we got to get you cleaned up.”

Iwaizumi walked over to where he guessed Tooru’s bathroom would be and grinned when he had gotten it right. He went to the bath tub and turned on the hot water, making sure it wasn’t too hot before walking back out and collecting Tooru in his arms. He went to set Tooru in the tub, but the other made a whining noise.

“Hajime, you’re going to get my stitches wet.”

Stitches?

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrow and sure enough at the top of Tooru’s back was a large white bandage. He had no idea how he hadn’t noticed it or why the man even had stitches.

“Tooru, why do you have stitches?”

“I had surgery babe,” Tooru said, “it’s why I was gone for two weeks.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped open, “and you didn’t tell me?”

Tooru let out a small laugh, “I didn’t want you to worry. Also, I don’t feel comfortable saying what it was for and I knew you’d ask questions.”

“You don’t have to talk about anything you’re not comfortable with,” Iwaizumi reassured him, “but seriously, you need a bath.”

-

For the next couple of months, Iwaizumi and Tooru continued to go on dates with each other, usually ending up with Tooru bent over some piece of furniture. Iwaziumi had passed all of his exams with flying colors and was looking forward to graduating. He had already lined up an internship with the athletic trainer of a professional volleyball team and would be starting there a month after his graduation. He was even going to graduate fifth in his class, which was very impressive considering how many kids had gone to his University. His family was all flying in from Miyagi to see him graduate and he was especially nervous about whether or not he should introduce Tooru to him. Tooru and him weren’t technically dating since neither had asked the other, but it felt like they were. Iwaizumi was completely freaking out about it. 

The day his parents were supposed to arrive, he had effectively punched a hole through his bedroom wall. When Suga saw it he absolutely freaked out since the building technically wasn’t there, even though they paid a shit ton for it.

When graduation day came, Iwaizumi was elated to finally be out of school and held his diploma with pride as he posed for pictures with his family. Suga then pulled him away to take pictures with him and Daichi and his eyes widened when past Daichi’s shoulder, someone was standing there smiling at him. Tooru stood with a wide grin on his face, immediately running over to Iwaizumi and hugging him. Iwaizumi hadn’t even invited Tooru, he thought it was something the other would never want to go to, but Suga explained he had reached out to him after stealing his number from Iwaizumi’s phone.

“Why didn’t you invite me to your graduation babe?” Tooru asked.

“I honestly just didn’t think you would want to go,” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Iwa-chan, of course I would have.”

Iwaizumi’s parents made their way over to him and he practically died on the spot when he saw his father start to size up Tooru. 

“Hajime is this your boyfriend?” his mother asked, smiling gently.

“Something like that,” Iwaizumi told her, “it’s not exactly official yet.”

“I have a lot going on and I don’t feel it would be right for me to put your son through that,” Tooru explained to her, the same explanation he had given Iwaizumi a month ago. 

His parents seemed to accept that, although his sister looked skeptical as she raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi to ask if he was alright with that. Iwaizumi quickly nodded and she shrugged. Was Iwaizumi alright with that? They were practically dating already, so why couldn’t they put a label on it?

That night Iwaizumi’s parents took him out for dinner to celebrate. They all chowed down on their soba and shared stories with each other. A lot of the conversation revolved around Tooru and Iwaizumi tried to avoid that topic of conversation. After dinner they parted way, his parents heading back to their hotel and Iwaizumi going back to his apartment.

When he got to his apartment, Suga was apparently throwing a party. There were so many drunk kids, most of them Iwaizumi didn’t know, and he really didn’t know how to react when he stepped inside. He found Suga in the kitchen, sitting on top of the counter with Daichi standing beside him. Suga had a beer in his hand and, despite it still being early, Iwaizumi could tell he had a couple.

“C’mon Iwaizumi,” Suga smiled, “we’re celebrating.”

Iwaizumi looked over at Daichi and he just shrugged.

Iwaizumi grabbed a beer from the cooler and cracked it open. He had never really liked the taste of it that much, but he did want to have fun for one night. He winced when he took his sip, but after the first one it wasn’t as bad. 

Iwaizumi hadn’t even finished his first beer when his phone rang. He frowned when he saw his mom was calling, she was supposed to be sleeping so they could drive home early. He answered the call and immediately grew worried when he couldn’t hear anything over her sobbing.

“Mom-mom,” he tried, “I can’t hear you; you have to calm down”

Suga shot him a worried look, jumping off the counter, and walking over to him. Daichi came over as well, equally as worried as his boyfriend.

“Th-there was an a-accident Hajime,” his mom said between sobs, “me-meet me at the h-hospital.”

Iwaizumi gasped and the phone fell from his grasp. Suga and Daichi shot each other a look, not knowing what his mom had said but knowing it had to have been something bad. Iwaizumi was quick to pick up his phone before rushing out the door of the apartment, having to fight through the crowd of people to get to the door. 

“What happened?” Suga pulled his arm before he got out of the apartment.

“There was an accident,” Iwaizumi explained, “moms at the hospital right now and I have to go.”

“I’m coming with you,” Suga said.

“You’re not going toa hospital like that,” Daichi said, “I haven’t drank, I’ll drive him there and you get everyone out of here.”

Suga looked like he wanted to complain, but he just nodded and watched Iwaizumi and Daichi leave the apartment. Iwaizumi followed Daichi to his car and climbed in. He didn’t miss the look Daichi sent him every so often, the way his leg was bouncing was probably annoying the older and he was glad Daichi didn’t say anything. When they got to the hospital Iwaizumi sprinted inside, going to the receptionist and immediately asking her where his family was. The lady was kind as she told him what room to go to, but she didn’t say anything about what had happened to them. Iwaizumi ran down the hallway, not even listening when doctors scolded him, and stopped when he had finally reached their room on the second floor.

His mom was sitting in a chair beside his das bed, sobbing as she held his hand. He took note of how both of their heart monitors seemed steady, but also the number of machines his father was plugged up to. His sister looked mostly alright, she had a bandage around her head and her arm was casted, but she wasn’t hooked up to the machines like his father was. 

“What happened?” he asked, still standing in the doorway.

His mom was up from her seat in an instant, pulling him into a hug and sobbing loudly into his shirt. Iwaizumi just heled his mom, trying to get her to calm down enough so she could actually speak to him about what happened.

“We were driving,” his mom finally choked out, “a car was in the wrong lane and your father couldn’t move the car in time. He tried to get out of the way, but in doing so he moved the car, so his side got hit. He had put his arm out to protect me.”

He noticed the scratches that were patched up on his mom’s face and held her close.

“Could you go get me some water or something out of the vending machine, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi nodded and kissed his mom on the top of her head before leaving the room in search of a vending machine. He wandered around the hallways for a while before finally finding one, smiling at himself when he did. He pushed the button to get a soda for his mom and a milk coffee for himself. His eyes widened when he remembered Daichi and Suga and he sent them a quick text to let them know what had happened. While he was waiting for their response, staring at his phone screen, he walked back into his family’s hospital room.

“Here mom,” Iwaizumi said, looking up.

Chestnut eyes stared into his and his jaw dropped as he noticed the room was definitely not the right one. 

There sat Tooru, dressed in a hospital gown and sitting in a bed.

“The hell are you doing here?” Tooru asked him.

“My-my family was in a car accident, I think I’m on the wrong floor,” Iwaizumi stuttered, still not being able to believe what he was seeing, “why are you in a hospital bed.”

Tooru sighed, “well I guess I have to tell you now, don’t I?’

“Yeah, I think you do,” Iwaizumi growled, “or I walk back out this door and forget all about your dumbass.”

Tooru grinned, “come sit Iwa-chan. Let me tell you the story of the great Oikawa Tooru.”

“There’s nothing great about you,” Iwaizumi moved so he was sitting on the bed next to him, Tooru immediately laying his head on his chest and Iwaizumi wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“So, my last name is Oikawa, I never told you because I didn’t want you to look me up and Tooru would be a lot harder to find. In high school, I managed to take my team to nationals four times even though we didn’t win a single time. Later, I tried out for the MSBY Black Jackals, the professional team, and made it. I had a lot of good friends on the team, and we won a lot of games. We were all training to go against our rivals, the Schweiden Adlers and the Olympics when we had a physical. The doctor had looked over me, there was nothing wrong with me. I was in perfect physical condition and my mental health was perfect, or I thought everything was perfect until her eyes widened,” Iwaizumi looked to see a tear slipping down Tooru’s cheek, “she sat me down in the chair and gave me the bad news. Cancer. Suddenly my entire career and dream was washed down the drain all because of some stupid spot on the top of my back.”

Tooru let out a sad laugh and Iwaizumi pulled him closer, afraid the other would break if he let him go. 

“That bandage you saw the first time we, you know, that was from my surgery to have it removed as well as my lymph nodes. They thought it was fixed for a while, but then they found more. Now we’re trying immunotherapy and if this doesn’t work, then I have chemo. Right after your graduation, I had my first session and they said everything went well, but I don’t feel like everything went well.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything he didn’t really know what to say exactly. Sorry wasn’t exactly something people said in these situations and that was the only thing Iwaizumi could thing of saying. Not only that, but he knew Tooru would hate if he started pitying him.

“You really are a Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi smirked, “for not telling me that is. Dumbasses like you shouldn’t go through this shit alone.”

“Shittykawa?”

“If you have a terrible nickname based on my last name, then I get one for yours. Would you rather it be Crappykawa? Loserkawa? Trashykawa? Or even flattykawa?”

“Rude, and I’m not flat. I happen to know you love my ass.”

“Or I just put up with it,” Iwaizumi shrugged, smiling down at Tooru.

Tooru hit him in the chest, Iwaizumi letting out a small laugh as he did. Tooru looked up him suddenly and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you for being here Hajime,” he smiled, “I know I didn’t want you to be, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“It wasn’t like I was trying to be here,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking Tooru’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“I guess you just missed me so much you were absolutely drawn to my presence,” Tooru giggled, “anyways, you should go give that soda to your mom.”

Iwaizumi had completely forgotten about the drinks in his hand, and he sighed at the thought of leaving Tooru alone.

“I’ll be back later, ok?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d rather sleep in my bed,” Tooru smirked, “now get going Iwa-chan, come back whenever you’re ready.”

Iwaizumi nodded and headed out of the room, going down a floor and entering his family’s room. He had the right room number before, just the wrong floor number. His mom smiled as he walked back into the room and he handed her the soda. His sister had woken up and he talked with her and his mom before telling both women they should get some sleep. They both agreed and when they were both asleep he walked back to Tooru’s bed and climbed in with the other, falling fast asleep.

-

Iwaizumi loved his internship and was glad he had chosen that as his career in college. He had never really cared what team the person he was interning with worked for, but he was pleasantly surprised to find out it was the team Tooru was a part of. None of the players knew that he knew Tooru, but he liked talking to them and hearing how they spoke about their former setter. Everyone on the team completely respected the former setter and Iwaizumi could tell they all missed him.

When Iwaizumi wasn’t in his internship, he was in the hospital with Tooru for his treatments or hanging out with Tooru outside of his hospital. Iwaizumi hadn’t been back to Tooru’s house since he started his internship, knowing his roommates would know who he was now, and so they opted to go to Iwaizumi’s apartment. They hadn’t had sex since before Iwaizumi knew Tooru was receiving treatment, mostly because of Tooru’s health, but also because they hadn’t felt the need to. Iwaizumi was enjoying just spending time with Tooru and he hoped Tooru was doing the same.

Tooru had gotten a lot more tired as time went on, Iwaizumi usually found him falling asleep when they were hanging out. Often time, he would have to coax him to eat because the teller had never seemed hungry anymore and often it ended up with Tooru hunched in front of a toilet. After that, Iwaizumi had taken to making him bland foods so it wouldn’t upset his stomach. Tooru wasn’t too happy about it at first, but he learned to like it when he wasn’t as worried about throwing up anymore. Iwaizumi felt like he had been going through immunotherapy for too long, and his thoughts were confirmed when the doctors had spoken to Tooru about starting chemo. 

“Listen Hajime,” Tooru looked over at him and Iwaizumi turned from where he was reading a not on one of the flowers that had been left in his room, “I know I’m weak right now after the immunotherapy, but as soon as I get chemo, I’ll only get worse. I haven’t seen my teammates since I was diagnosed, besides my roommates of course, and all I want to do is go step on the court with them.”

“You’re supposed to start your chemo tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said, “you need to do it as soon as possible.”

“One day won’t hurt me,” Tooru smiled at him, “please Iwa-chan.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Iwaizumi left the room to talk to the doctor, and the doctor happily agreed to the idea of taking Tooru out. So, the next day, Iwaziumi picked Tooru up from his room and drove him to the MSBY training facility on the other side of town. He was honestly nervous how people would react to him being with Tooru since he had never even mentioned he knew him, but he also knew how much Tooru needed to do this. He helped him into the facility and the smile on Tooru’s face was the best thing he had seen that entire week. 

When they got into the gym, Tooru stood by the door for a minute just watching them practice, before the orange haired player noticed him standing there and immediately ran over to him. The rest of the team looked to where Hinata had run off to and immediately dropped everything they were doing to go see him. Iwaizumi got a lot of questions about how him and Tooru knew each other and why he had never told them.

“We’re dating,” Tooru smiled, Iwaizumi looking at him curiously since they technically weren’t, “or we will be when I’m better.”

Iwaizumi smiled at that and watched as Tooru’s team pulled him out onto the court to play a few rounds with him. He was the closest to Atsumu, Iwaizumi could tell, and it definitely made sense considering that was his roommate. Iwaizumi had never seen Tooru play volleyball quite like this and was awed at how much energy he had, even after undergoing such treatment. Tooru was definitely going to crash tonight, but it was worth it for him to get out and play with his teammates again. It was something that Tooru had needed for a while and practically anyone in the gym could see that.

After they had played for a while, most of the team, those closest to the brown-haired setter, got permission to go out to eat with Tooru and Iwaizumi. They drove to a soba restaurant close by and all sat together. Tooru was completely I his element, Iwaizumi was glad the doctor had agreed because it was definitely doing Tooru some good to go out and see his friends. They told stories about their travels all over the world, also mentioning they hadn’t gone back to Argentina since they were waiting for him to go. Tooru in turn, traded stories about how he met Iwaizumi and what he had been doing outside of the hospital.

When they went to leave the restaurant, Atsumu and Hinata pulled Iwaizumi to the side and told the others they would meet up with them. Sakusa simply raised an eyebrow at them while Bokuto wrapped his arm around Tooru and led him to the car.

“Thank you,” Atsumu started, “we know it’s been hard for him with all of this going on but thank you for being there for him.”

“I’ve known the Great King since high school,” Hinata smiled brightly, “and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look this happy. I know he’s going through a lot of rough patches, but I can tell you help him through it so thank you.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say to the two and just stared at them completely flabbergasted. 

The blonde sighed, “but if I ever hear that you fucked him on my living room couch again, we’re going to have problems Iwaizumi.”

-

Chemo sucked. That was something Iwaizumi quickly realized as he watched Tooru suffer through it. He had grown a lot skinnier, and his hair was thinning; he looked like a shell of himself but was still the exact same as he always was. He was completely determined to get back on the court one day and Iwaizumi admired him for that.

He was spending a lot of time in Tooru’s house, hanging out with Atsumu and Sakusa whenever they were around. 

The hardest time for Iwaizumi during the whole thing was when he had walked in on Tooru holding a handful of his hair and sobbing in his bedroom, completely curled in on himself. Iwaizumi had immediately held him close, telling him how pretty he was and how much he loved him. Tooru had turned to him and looked at him with sad eyes and Iwaizumi could tell he was thinking hard about something.

“I don’t want to shave my head Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffled, “but I’m tired of staring at my hair as it falls out.”

“It’s just hair Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, “you’d look good with or without it Shittykawa.”

He watched as Tooru thought for a moment, before standing up and leading Iwaizumi into his bathroom. The taller took a deep breath as he opened his cabinet and grabbed the electric razor from inside, a tear rolling down his cheek as he did.

“You know you don’t have to do this right?” Iwaizumi asked him.

“I think I do,” Tooru gave him a small smile, “it’s not the hair that’s the problem, but the fact that I haven’t quite accepted I’m dying. I’m afraid if I shave my head, I’ve accepted that this is what I am now. It’s been almost a year since I was diagnosed, and I still haven’t quite realized that I’m literally on my deathbed right now.”

“Hey, don’t say shit like that,” Iwaizumi growled, “you’re not going to fucking die.”

“Let’s face it, I’m at my last treatment Iwa-chan. The probability of me actually making it is slim right now,” Tooru sighed, “so that’s why I’m afraid to shave my head.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Tooru and grabbed the razor from his head and turned it on. Tooru watched him curiously until his eyes widened when he saw Iwaizumi bring the razor to his own head and shave a strip down the middle.

“It’s just hair Lazykawa,” Iwaizumi said, “I’m not going to die just because I shaved my head, and neither are you. You’re strong enough to beat this and hearing you talk like that is basically saying you’re giving up. Yes, it’s a slim chance that you pull through this, but that slim chance is all you need because you can do it. If you don’t believe in yourself, then I guess I’ll just have to believe in you enough for the both of us.”

Iwaizumi was crying after that and Tooru smiled at him as he carefully grabbed the razor from Iwaizumi and shave a stripe off his hair, matching Iwaizumi’s ridiculous hair. Iwaizumi let out a small laugh and Tooru pulled him close and took a mirror picture with him to commemorate the moment.

Iwaizumi smiled as he shaved the rest of Tooru’s head, getting completely frustrated that the other man was taller than him. Tooru just laughed at the fact he didn’t have that problem when he shaved Iwaizumi’s head. Tooru looked at them bald in the mirror, a tear slipped down his cheek, before he smiled up at his not official boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He took another mirror selfie with Iwaizumi before deciding to post them both on social media.

“What did you say about the pictures?” Iwaizumi wondered as he carried Tooru back to his bedroom.

“When the going gets tough, this guy reminds me I’m tougher. Extra sappy shit. Then I just told them I’m going through chemo and thanked them for their support before saying I’m determined to beat this and be back on the court soon.”

Iwaizumi smiled at that, “I can’t wait to watch you play a real game.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I spoke to my doctor and got clearance already to take you out on a nice date. Your birthday is coming up soon after all. The big twenty-three, you’re so old Iwa-chan.”

“I’m like a month older than you Loserkawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

He had completely forgotten about his own birthday, his entire life practically revolved around Tooru and he wasn’t even thinking of himself anymore.

“You’re still old.”

The next week, Tooru had turned on his team’s games like he always did, and his jaw dropped when he saw them all. They were huddled around an interviewer, but the main thing to notice was their hair, or rather lack of hair. Everyone on the team, including the coach and athletic trainer Iwaizumi studied under, had shaved their heads.

“Many people know our teammate, Oikawa Tooru, was diagnosed with cancer and recently shaved his head. This our way of showing support,” Hinata smiled as he spoke into the microphone.

“We know you’re watching Oikawa and we wanted to say we love you. So hurry up and kick cancers butt so you can be back here already.”

Iwaizumi had never seen Tooru cry harder than he had in that moment, though he knew all the tears were out of how happy he was to have support.

-

Tooru had taken Iwaizumi back to the park of their first date for his birthday, holding him under the stars again. Iwaizumi had constantly asked if Tooru was ok with being outside for so long, but he had told him the warm air had actually felt good. That night Tooru ended up hunched over the toilet after eating too much from the picnic, but he told Iwaizumi he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The best day of Iwaizumi’s life was July 19th, the day before Tooru’s twenty-third birthday. The doctor had done his scans as usual, but Iwaizumi knew something had happened when he came into the room with a different expression on his face. Iwaizumi hadn’t heard anything he had said except for a couple words, “congratulations” and “cancer-free” being those words. Tooru had turned to Iwaizumi with a shocked expression on his face and immediately pulled him in for a kiss. Iwaizumi still couldn’t believe it as he watched Tooru ring the bell in the hospital, telling everyone he had beaten cancer. Tooru had immediately posted a video a nurse had taken on social media to let everyone know. He had also immediately called Atsumu and asked to put him on speaker so the whole team could hear him, before telling all of them the good news.

The next day, Tooru had a party with all of his friends to not only celebrate his birthday, but the end to his journey with cancer. His entire team had shown up, their hair growing in like Iwaizumi’s was. Tooru was the only one who didn’t have hair, but he didn’t seem to care. 

He was happy, really happy for the first time in a while. 

“Iwa-chan, come dance with me,” Tooru laughed as he heard a song play though the speakers.

Everyone knew Tooru was still weak, but that was a problem for another day. Iwaizumi smiled as he joined Tooru on the dance floor, not noticing the way everyone had stopped and was just watching the two of them. 

“Hajime, thank you for being here with me through this entire thing. I honestly don’t know if I would have kept fighting if it wasn’t for you. You’re the reason I’m here today baby and so I really want to do this,” Tooru grinned.

Iwaizumi watched with his mouth open as Tooru dropped down to one knee, pulling out a black box and revealing a gold band inside. Iwaizumi started laughing as he pulled out his own black box, opening it to reveal a similar gold ring. Iwaizumi dropped to one knee in front of Tooru and they both looked at each other for bursting out in laughter.

“You idiot, I was supposed to ask you first.”

“I didn’t want to risk not doing it quick enough, life’s too short Iwa-chan and I want to spend the rest of it with you.”

Both boys stood up and slid the rings onto each other fingers, their friends whistling and cheering as Iwaizumi pulled Tooru in for a kiss.

“Wait, when did you even buy a ring?” Iwaizumi asked his now fiancé.

“Literally last night, Atsumu took me shopping,” Tooru giggled, “when did you buy yours?”

“Last night with Suga,” Iwaizumi grinned, “with a lot of input from Matsukawa and Hanamaki.” 

The party continued after that, everyone congratulating the two on their engagement.

“You know, we never even dated technically,” Iwaizumi mentioned to Tooru after everyone had left, lying in bed with the other.

“Does it matter?” Tooru grinned, “ever since I saw you in the café, I knew you were it for me. Love at first sight.”

Iwaizumi groaned, “I’ve always thought love at first sight was bullshit, but I guess it really was love at first sight.”

-

The wedding happened almost a year later, Tooru hadn’t wanted to wait that long to get married, but he also didn’t want to rush the special day. Iwaizumi had worn an all-black tux and Tooru had worn an all-white tux as he walked down the aisle. Iwaizumi felt like his vows weren’t as good as Tooru’s, but when the other had started crying, he knew they were alright. The kiss at the end was the best kiss Iwaizumi had ever had with Tooru.

They danced the entire night, groaning when Atsumu and Suga had stood up to give their speeches about the couple. Their husbands had to pull them back down so they could stop talking and everyone had started laughing at that point. Iwaizumi’s mom cried the whole night, pulling her baby boy in for a hug. His dad walked over with his cane and made a joke about how he never thought Iwaizumi would actually get married. His mom smacked his dad for that and they told him to go find his husband. Tooru was talking to his parents, he had met them a couple times, but they had moved to America some time ago and Tooru had never had a good relationship with them. Iwaizumi resented them for not being by Tooru’s side the whole time he was sick, but then again Tooru had never told them until Iwaizumi convinced him to. When his chemo had started, Iwaizumi told him he should tell his parents about everything going on and they immediately flew back to Japan after that. They weren’t there for very long, but Iwaizumi could tell Tooru was glad they had known. His parents greeted Iwaizumi before his mom pulled him in for a long hug, thanking him for everything he had done.

After the wedding had ended, they went on a honeymoon to Argentina. Iwaizumi hadn’t been back since his last volleyball game there and his eyes lit up the minute they stepped out of the airport. He led Iwaizumi around Buenos Aires and Iwaizumi had never been happier.

Tooru was also playing for the MSBY Black Jackals again after being cleared to do so. It took a while before he could actually play in any of the games, but he eventually got back on the court. The team won the first game that he had played, and the crowd had cheered louder than Iwaizumi had ever heard them cheer. Iwaizumi had also taken over as the official trainer for the team after the person he had interned under retired. 

Three years after the wedding, the Olympics were being hosted in Japan and Iwaizumi had been hired as a trainer at the event. Iwaizumi Hajime (27) athletic trainer was ecstatic as he stood on the sidelines watching the teams compete against other nations. The best part was when the volleyball final game was played, Japan versus Argentina. He watched his husband in his red jersey play for Japan, alongside a lot of the friends he had made playing volleyball. The last point was scored as Kageyama switched positions with Tooru, putting him in the usual setter spot. Tooru set the ball to Hinata and Iwaizumi watched as the ball hit the court on the other side of the net; Japan had won.

Iwaizumi made eye contact with his husband and the taller immediately ran over to him and jumped into his arms. 

After everything that happened, they were both living their dreams. Everything in life was good for them. 

Until it wasn’t.

Iwaizumi learned quickly that life didn’t like to stay happy for long.

A month after the Olympics, Tooru was back in the hospital. His cancer had come back, and it was worse. The doctors had told the couple that there was nothing they could do and they had given Tooru about two months to live. That night, Tooru held Iwaizumi as he sobbed into his chest; Tooru never shed a tear as he held the love of his life in his arms.

“Why aren’t you crying?” Iwaizumi asked him, “you’re going to die. It’s actually real this time.”

“It was always real, and maybe I’ve known for a while my time was coming to an end. I lived a good life Hajime, and I couldn’t possibly want to change any of it. I accomplished my dreams, I made a lot of friends, and I found my soulmate along the way,” Tooru smiled softly, “I’m ok with this Iwa-chan.”

“It’s not fair,” Iwaizumi sobbed, “your dumbass is supposed to be with me until we’re grey and old.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Tooru sighed, “but my life has been good.”

They spent the next two months doing everything Tooru wanted to do, completing his bucket list. Tooru ended up back in a hospital bed after he had a coughing fit and couldn’t breathe anymore. It had metastasized to his lungs fast and so he couldn’t do anything without a breathing mask on his face. Eventually they had to add more tubes so he could perform basic functions until Tooru wasn’t even doing anything for himself anymore.

“I’m tired Hajime,” Tooru had lifted the breathing mask on his face, “and it hurts everything hurts.”

“Shh,” Iwaizumi rubbed circles in his back as Tooru curled up, “I know it hurts. I’m sorry I can’t do anything.”

“It’s not your fault Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, “I just don’t want to leave you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him for a while before realizing why he was in pain, tears started rolling down his cheeks as he stared at his husband’s weak form.

“I’m the reason you’re still here,” he said, understanding why he was in pain, “I don’t want to lose you Tooru, you mean everything to me. I love you with all my heart, but if you’re ready then I’m ready.”

Tooru looked him in the eyes and pulled him down so he could kiss him, “I love you Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“And I you, Iwaizumi-Oikawa Tooru.”

He died in his sleep that night, Iwaizumi was holding his hand when the monitor went flat. Rather than yelling and pleading for Tooru to come back, he simply smiled sadly as he let go of Tooru’s hand to let the doctors do what they needed to do. Tooru had been hurting for the last two months, all because he was scared to leave Iwaizumi behind. He was finally at peace.

Iwaizumi walked out of that hospital without looking back. He knew he would never be able to fill the hole that now resided in his heart, but he also knew that part of his heart was at peace. Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t be alright for a while and maybe he never would really be alright, but Tooru would hate if he stopped living his life because of him. Tooru was waiting for him up there and he would beat his ass if he didn’t have a good story to tell when he got there.

So, Iwaizumi learned how to live his life without Tooru by his side. When he did see Tooru again, he was waiting for him on a blanket under the stars, fairy lights strung up on four posts. A cake was sitting in the middle of a blanket next to the chestnut-haired male. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to run over to his love and hold him close, tears rolling down his face as he heard the childlike giggles come from the taller’s lips. 

“I’m so proud of you my love.”

Iwaizumi held him tight for all eternity, he was never letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! It isn't the best and is pretty wordy, but if you see this, thanks for making it all the way to the end :)


End file.
